


Stargazing [Slenderick]

by NewAntichrist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Romance, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAntichrist/pseuds/NewAntichrist
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Slenderman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Stargazing [Slenderick]

All Rick wanted was a boyfriend that happened to have tentacles. That's all he wanted. If it was his one wish, he'd wish for a faceless man with a suit and tentacles. He liked hentai, and this dreamy man would be wonderful. 

But alas, nobody on Tumblr would let him. 

"THAT'S CROSS-SPECIES, RICK!" Morty began stammering.

"WELL ISN'T YOUR F-FUCKING ANGEL X DEMON AU ALSO CROSS-SPECIES?"

"WELL—"

"YEAH, I GOT YOU THERE, DIDN'T I?"

This was it. This was the final straw. 

Rick was moving to Gravity Falls. 

[•°===°•]

Rick knew his old friend, Stanley, would let him stay at his shack. The two kids staying with him had this odd book with strange creatures. That's when he read about some shit called, "S L E N D E R M A N 😳😳". This man looked exactly like what he imagined. Long, tan, and handsome. 

"Stan!" Rick ran into the living room and jumped on top of Stan's lap. 

"What the fuck?"

"I'm gonna go look for Slenderman!!"

"Do you mean The Slender Man (also spelled Slenderman), the fictional supernatural character that originated as a creepypasta Internet meme created by Something Awful forums user Eric Knuds—"

"Yes, I do mean The Slender Man (also spelled Slenderman)."

"On God?"

"On God."

"Ight, cuh."

"I'll see you later, Stanley."

"Aye, shut the fuck up. They don't know about that shit."

"Why are you cussing so much today? Isn't this a kids show?"

"Isn't what a kids show?"

"I've said too much." 

Rick sprinted out the doorway and into the woods. 

He passed by the gnomes, and that guy called steve. He passed by the waterfall, and the trees. He saw papers of things that said, "BRUH HE HAS NO FUCKING EYES," and other stuff like, "BITCH STOP PLAYING." 

Then that's when he heard a voice from behind say, "What are you doing out here? You kinda hot though, so I'll let you stay."

He turned around. The man was at least 8 feet tall and had no face. "Wait, how do you know I'm hot without any eyes?"

"How do you know I'm real and this isn't just a dream?"

"... Don't play with me like that."

"I'm sorry." The man sat down. "I'm slenderman. What's your name?"

"Wait— is that seriously your name?" 

"Yes?"

"Wow. Okay, uh, I'm rick." He sat down next to Slenderman. 

"If it's too long, you can just call me Slender."

Rick nodded his head. "Slender it is then."

"So what's an old guy like you doing out here in the woods? It's past 10 p.m."

"What? No it isn't?" Rick looked up at the sky. The sun was still out. 

"Now it is." Slender snapped his fingers and the sky became dark. The moon popped out, too 

Rick flopped onto his back. He had never seen the stars so clearly. Slender smiled, though it was on the inside, because he had no face. Slender laid down on his back in an awkward position. He didn't want his tentacles getting crushed right now. 

The two men just star gazed for a while. Rick didn't wanna take out his phone to check the time. That would just be rude. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew he liked the scenery. 

Rick's hand inched closer to Slender's. Slender noticed and held his hand. Rick's face became a light pink, while Slender grew a tint of blue where his face should be. 

"I think I love you, Slender, even though we've only known each other for a few minutes. "

"I love you, too, Rick."

Rick shifted closer and closer to Slender. He flipped on top of him and tried to figure out where his lips should be. Rick kissed Slender, and Slender somehow kissed back.


End file.
